Nathayla
Nathayla was a force warrior and met Avery Sateen who taught her about the dark side briefly but was forced to leave her on Commenor. But before he left he instilled in her a devotion to the Dark Side and became the leader of The Purge a group of Dark Siders that lived on Commenor and was attempting to eradicate their planet's government and caused a civil war. Nathayla took the name of the cloak and caused chaos on her home but a Republic Agent noticed her using her force powers and called the Jedi Order in. The Jedi Master and Padawan Tyler Forrest and Zevin Nexus arrived to investigate and Nathayla hid as her normal self daughter to the Senator Of Commenor and managed to convence the Jedi Master's Padawan Zevin to join her side of the civil war and he even begun to like her but it was due to her using a Nightsister spell on him. Zev and Tyler came into a confrontation over the sides of the war but reconciled after Zevin nearly killed Tyler but broke the spell in time. Nathayla ended up dueling the Jedi but it ended with Tyler stabbing her through the stomach and her falling off of a high rise to her supposed demise. Nathayla however was alive still and survived thanks to cybernetics being installed in her stomach to keep her alive. She was found by Darth Sidious who trained her briefly considering her to replace Count Dooku if he couldn't ever turn Anakin Skywalker. She trained as a acolyte with Agent 77 till Count Dooku learned his master's plan for Nathayla and attempted to kill her. Nathayla escaped thanks to Nightsister magick. Nathayla would fight Zevin again over the years, including on Tython when he was training under Hannah Anubis but was defeated by Anubis who wiped her memory of Tython and dropped her off on Zanbar where she would awake and return to plotting to kill Zevin and Till but would also become a Bounty Hunter, but would go missing by 30 ABY. She would come into the possession of the Nexus Lightsaber but would lose it at one point. Nathayla would have a child at one point around the time of the Darkness War and would fight in the War against the Covenant knowing Rayne couldn't rule the Galaxy. Her daughter Diana Darkstalker was kidnapped much like Zevin's son Corr by Till Hito (Agent 77, Darth Exodus) and trained to be his Emperor's Wrath. Nathayla would form the Freedom Brigade and used it to nearly kill Zevin but failed and it was destroyed by the Republic. She later formed the Night Blades a group of Terrorists to attempt to kill Emperor Exodus or Till but that was destroyed when Corr Nexus now Darth Void attacked them to rescue his Master and Nathayla barely escaped. Nathayla would meet her daughter again as the Wrath and fight her briefly but when she learned that she was indeed her daughter refused to kill allowing the Wrath to stab her through the stomach. Nathayla would start to question her loyalty to the Dark Side and found that Rayne had manipulated her into his Grand Plan to take over the Universe. Nathayla would start following the Light Side would take a new lightsaber and new robes symbolizing her leaving the Dark Side. Nathayla would fight in the Final Battle Of Guin'Ess where she saved her Daughter who was redeemed after she gave up her anger thanks to Kai Nexus who she grew to have feelings for and would be married a few years earlier and now she was nine months pregnant with their first child but was forced to head to Guin'Ess since no other place was safe for her and they needed all the help they could get. Diana would give birth to her son Zevin Nexus the II during the battle and since Zevin's death in the battle thought the name appropriate. Category:Female Category:Nightsister Category:The Purge Category:The Freedom Brigade Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Category:Assassin